El Ultimo Suspiro
by IzZy-dE-bLaCk
Summary: Una vida llena de complicaciones... comenzando con lo mejor... terminando en lo peor cuando al fin habia encontrado lo que buscaba... un verdadero amor... One shot


Esta historia es de mi inspiración más profunda… los personajes son de la escritora Meyer… disfruten de este one shot.

"**E****l último suspiro"**

**Bella POV**

Grandes desilusiones en mi vida… cosas interesantes por descubrir.

Razones que no entendía, venían a derrumbarme a mí y me hacían sentir de la peor manera… millones de situaciones puedo describir pero aun no siento que deba admitir que los errores que he cometido es por ser demasiado superficial.

Me he fijado sin querer en chavos demasiado egocéntricos, despreciando a los menos agraciados ante mis ojos y humillando a los que menos tienen en su vida.

He aprendido de la peor forma que todo lo que haces se devuelve, a mi me paso; pero de la peor forma que puedas imaginarte.

Una cosa es segura, la vida es justa y quien diga lo contrario está equivocado… recibes lo que mereces, la gente infeliz vive así por un tiempo y después encuentra la felicidad esperada pero yo… yo lo tenía todo y ahora me he quedado sin nada.

Y ahora estoy en este lugar, una habitación vacía y oscura… que lo único que hacía era recordarme lo que ahora me faltaba y en algún tiempo me sobro.

__Flashback__

_-¡hola bella!- su entusiasmo me hastiaba, cada vez que el me hablaba me sentía superior, tan solo dirigirle una mirada me hacía sentir que le daba demasiada importancia, llegue incluso a pensar el porqué de su saludo, pero en realidad lo necesitaba, si no, ¿quién haría mis tareas?_

_Gracias a él, yo era la mejor y gracias a mi actitud era de las mejores, la más popular, era la líder de las porristas y la futura presidenta de la clase…_

_-¿Qué quieres? Ya te he dicho que no me hables- mi tono mordaz y cortante era justo lo que este chico nerd necesitaba para que dejara de comportarse como si fuera mi mejor amigo._

_Okey, lo reconozco, un tiempo lo fue pero eso fue antes de pasarme al mundo de lo que para mi era lo mejor…_

_Recuerdos de mi infancia quisieron apoderarse de mi mente en ese momento pero solo revolotearon ya que me deshice de ellos hace mucho tiempo._

_-yo solo quería saludarte- me respondió tímidamente, algo asustado no lo puedo negar pero al fin y al cabo no me importaba, era poca cosa para mí._

_-bien, ya lo hiciste ahora lárgate y desaparece de mi vista- en ese momento sus ojos color verde esmeralda me miraron algo sobresaltados por la forma amenazante con la que le hable, la verdad no estaba de humor, anoche me había peleado con mi novio Demetri y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por nada del mundo._

_Demetri era el mejor partido que me pude conseguir, era el capitán del equipo de futbol, era bueno en casi todo, incluso en el sexo; pero claro que eso solo lo sabía por las demás zorras que se habían metido con él. Yo aun seguía en mi etapa negativa de no querer algo con el para no mostrarme tan fácil… lástima que tiempo después el no lo sopor__to mas y me violo, para luego desaparecer del colegio sin dejar rastro alguno._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Una etapa corta les puedo develar, ya que mi mente aun no digiere bien las cosas, las ironías de la vida es que después de algunos años, me entere que estaba en la cárcel por posesión de drogas y más aun peor es que tenía una linda familia que mantener. Familia que dejo desamparada al igual que conmigo lo hizo una vez.

En fin, lo tenía todo… pero llega un momento en que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

_-Flashback-_

_Las personas que creí que me amaban eran mis amigas, pero ella conspiraron en mi contra para deshacerse de mí y obviamente la jefa de todo esto era Jessica._

_Gran sorpresa que me di cuando me entere de las artimañas de ella había preparado para mí, la creí mi mejor amiga pero por alguna extraña razón, nunca confié en ella y sabia que por algo así había sucedido._

_-entiéndelo Isabella, jamás serás la mejor, porque mientras yo esté tú serás desplazada-_

_Ese día había llorado amargamente porque también semanas atrás había sucedido lo de Demetri, la gente me hacía sentir la vil escoria de la humanidad, que yo realmente no valía la pena._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Sus palabras aun resonaban en mi desgastada memoria llena de farmacéuticos baratos. Tal y como lo había escuchado la primera vez, aun así se repetía y se repetía. Torturando a mi ya de por si cansado corazón destrozado.

Los días pasaban en esta celda… pero yo no tenía la cuenta de ellos.

Un día tras otro pasaban lenta y tortuosamente, las lágrimas del dolor tanto físico como mental me pasaban la cuenta; cada día era peor. Y no veía la manera de salir.

El diagnostico medico no señalaba nada más que agorafobia y afensofobia. Una extraña mezcla entre el miedo a los espacios abiertos y a ser tocada.

Era la cruel realidad, mis trastornos mentales me había hecho una mala jugada a estas últimas etapas de mi vida; ya no veía la luz, sino una inmensa oscuridad…

Fue entonces cuando lo recordé a él… una pequeña luz se colaba en mi habitación…

Mi esperanza era lo último que moría y con ella venia una persona que me salvaría de este infierno que estaba viviendo…

-¿Bella?- su voz dulce y llena de curiosidad me mantuvo alerta.

Levante mi rostro y lo mire…

Sus facciones me demostraban el dolor que sentía al verme así, tan asustada, triste y atormentada por las situaciones de la vida.

Mi mente vago a ese día, ese día que cambio el rumbo de mi vida y que finalmente termine aquí… enclaustrada y sin atisbo de salida alguna.

_-Flashback-_

_Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo desde que mi caída había sucedido más estúpida me sentía por llegar a creer que jamás me sucedería esto. Apenas me daba cuenta que las caídas duelen y más cuando es desde el último piso donde pude escalar._

_Pero a pesar de todo, el estuvo ahí; apoyándome y animándome a salir adelante, pero yo insistía en seguir que mi pecho se consumiera por el odio._

_-vamos Bella, yo se que tu puedes, no debes dejar que cosas vanas te consuman así de rápido- su voz se mostraba con cierta renuencia que yo continuara como cualquier persona pero no era así de fácil._

_-lo siento pero no puedo- fue mi única respuesta_

_Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y pude sentir un calor abrasador que me incitaba a querer saber más sobre él. Toda mi niñez lo conocí pero de hace un tiempo para acá, no sabía sus gustos o aficiones. Mi ceno se frunció al no comprender como ahora las cosas cambiaban, yo a el lo había despreciado y los había humillado y ahora seguía fiel a mi pero… ¿Por qué? _

_-¿Por qué sigues conmigo?- no me di cuenta que había dicho lo que pensaba, el solo se sobresalto y continuo callado._

_Dejamos que el silencio nos embargara a ambos y ya no pudimos continuar, mientras el estaba pensativo; yo seguía retorciéndome del dolor._

_-¿aun no lo entiendes Bella?- su tono era algo disgustado, voltee a mirarlo con detenimiento; su ceno estaba fruncido y su mirada me observaba tan plácidamente mientras su boca hacia un ligero puchero… en ese momento seguía sin entender nada. Simplemente balancee mi cabeza hacia los lados en señal de un no definitivo._

_-yo te amo- lo dijo sin atisbos de duda, sin ninguna complicación; tan claro como el agua._

_Su declaración me había tomado por sorpresa ese día, yo lo único que había hecho era salir corriendo de ahí. En ese momento fue cuando decidí que no merecía a nadie, que mi vida era un estorbo en esta sociedad. Toda la semana hubieron dudas dentro de mi mente… ¿seré yo la adecuada para él? Mientras otra voz me respondía que simplemente no era así._

_Que yo era una ilusa que creería que mi vida se solucionaría en un santiamén con solo encontrar el amor verdadero… ¿el amor verdadero?_

_Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón ardiera en una creciente duda… ¿en realidad yo creía en eso? La voz de mi inconsciente rápidamente me contesto en un no rotundo._

_El amor verdadero solo existe en los cuentos de hadas y esas tonterías… yo ya no tenía la duda de que todo eso era vago y solo era para que las personas creyeran en algo._

_Las palabras de el resonaron en mi cabeza constantemente y no me dejaban sufrir a gusto, porque queriendo y no, me daban algo de esperanza continua que conforme pasaba la idea por mi cabeza, una pequeña luz de paz se asomaba en mi vida sombría._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Después de esa vez, jamás lo volví a ver.

Pero nunca perdí la fe de que si me amaba volvería por mí y me rescataría del hoyo en el que estoy metida.

Aunque a tan avanzada enfermedad mental ya no había solución posible, tenía mis momentos de lucidez pero solo cuando no estaba drogada con los farmacéuticos, que según eran indispensables para mantenerme a salvo de hacerme daño.

Gracias a Dios, este era mi momento lucido…

-¿Edward?- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y quise hundirme en esos dos lagos color verde esmeralda, tan radiantes al verme pero al mismo tiempo con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Cómo estás?- intento acercarse paso a paso conforme yo sopesaba mi respuesta. El creía que mi afensofobia estaría latente pero solo ocurría con personas que sabría que me harían daño.

-ahora que estás conmigo… mucho mejor- una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios y yo intente imitarlo, lástima que no logre hacerlo del todo bien.

-me alegro- ya estaba más cerca de lo que yo permitía a las demás personas y comencé a sentir pánico… él lo noto y rápidamente retrocedió los pasos dados en ese instante.

-¡no! No te vayas- mi tono suplicante lo hizo desistir de seguirse alejando.

Pero antes de que pasara algo mas, mi mente se nublo… empecé a ver todo negro.

Lo único que recordé fue decir lo que realmente había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo por el, pero la verdad tenía miedo de decir lo incorrecto como siempre lo había hecho.

Mis ojos se cerraron, me hundí en una oscuridad eterna…

Me arrepiento de haber hecho muchas cosas pero al menos hice algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré en toda mi existencia… encontré el amor verdadero… tarde pero lo encontré.

Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, no supe si fue en cuerpo o alma, pero al menos sentí un ligero roce que no hizo alejarme de el. Fue el roce mas suave que hubiera sentido, un picor en mis labios y una corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo por completo.

Un adiós inminente.

**Edward POV**

El único amor de mi vida se esfumaba y se me iba de las manos, este lugar no era digno de que su cuerpo decayera.

La levante entre mis brazos y la saque afuera… ella no se merecía esto.

-tranquila Bella… yo te sacare de aquí- yo sabía que no me escuchaba pero al menos intentaba no dejarla sola.

Empezó a moverse inquieta y comenzó a balbucear y murmurar frases que hicieron que mi corazón saltara de alegría y al mismo tiempo se encogiera de tristeza porque jamás la volvería a escuchar de nuevo.

-Edward, lo lamento, debí decírtelo antes… esto no estuviera pasando si tuviera el valor de decírtelo…- suspiro fuertemente mientras recorríamos los pasillos.

En ese momento algunas personas encargadas nos pillaron escapando del lugar y comenzaron a seguirnos, yo corrí lo más rápido que pudieron mis piernas y sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora…

Divise una pequeña puerta al final del pasillo y conseguí llegar lo más pronto posible cuando ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-yo tambien te amo Edward- con esa última frase mi corazón termino de brincar de alegría y mi impulso fue besarla, recorrer esos hermosos labios que tanto había añorado sentir.

Pero poco a poco se fue volviendo fría y su piel aun más pálida que de costumbre, su cuerpo yacía sin vida entre mis brazos mientras los demás nos rodeaba y lograban captar el comienzo de mi tristeza.

Una futura y eterna tristeza que apenas comenzaba, no quería que se fuera… no ahora que al fin éramos felices el uno al lado del otro quien había hecho mi complemento toda su vida sin darse cuenta.

Quería irme con ella, quería que estuviéramos juntos después de la muerte…

Lo único que me había hecho sentir vivo era esa frase que tanto había esperado…

_-yo también te amo Edward- _

El cual fue su último suspiro…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**He regresado a la acción con este one shot que nació de un dia de inspiración…**

**Spero sea de su agrado y que me dejen un monton de comentarios xk creo que me hacen falta…**

**Tmb visiten mi otra historia llamada "Enemigos naturales, amor imposible" **

**Pronto subiré nuevo cap asi k… atentas! hehe XD**

**Cuídense y xfa… nada les cuesta dejarme su opinión…**

**Las kiero!**

**Biie n_n**


End file.
